dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Krillin
| Race=Human| FamConnect= Android 17 (Brother-in-Law) Android 18 (Wife) Marron (Daughter) Master Roshi (Mentor) Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) Cell (Modified clone/Brother-in-Law) Android 8 (Half-Brother-in-Law) Android 13 ((Half-Brother-in-Law) Android 14 (Half-Brother-in-Law) Android 15 (Half-Brother-in-Law) Android 16 (Half-Brother-in-Law) Android 19 (Half-Brother-in-Law) Dr. Gero (Father-in-Law) Cell Juniors (Nephews)}} , is a fictional character in the three Dragon Ball series. He is a short, bald warrior monk who provides comic relief during tense moments. Like Chiaotzu, Krillin doesn't have a nose. He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist whose only true vice seems to be his interest in women. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. He eventually marries Android 18 and settles down, having a daughter named Marron. Name Like most Dragon Ball characters, the name Krillin, is a pun. In his case, its Japanese source, Kuririn, is made up of two parts. The first two syllables come from 栗 kuri, which means "chestnut" in reference to his shaved head (the "chestnut" pun is also carried over to his daughter, Marron). The second part of his name comes from 少林 Shōrin ("Shaolin" in Chinese), as his early character designs were closely modeled on Shaolin monks. Character Information Originally a monk who came to Master Roshi for training, Krillin is Goku's best friend and is the student of Master Roshi in his first appearance in the anime and manga. He is often used as comic relief or cannon fodder by the author, and has been killed a number of times in the series. As the most prominent full-blooded human character in the series, Krillin also represents a sense of normalcy to Goku and Gohan, as well as often being the most identifiable. Often when things in the Z World turn bizarre, it's left to Krillin to shake his head in disbelief and crack a joke. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person. Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Furthermore, Krillin's ingenuity and talent for Ki-manipulation is far superior than that of most warriors, even those stronger than himself, and he has an ability to sense hidden powers. Krillin had his dormant Ki awakened by the Namek Elder during the events of Frieza, and this helped keep him among the same level as his more naturally powerful friends, at least for a little while. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. On one occasion, Yamcha says, during the course of the World Tournament in the Buu Saga, that Krillin is "the strongest human being in the world." Some fans feel that the mangaka, Akira Toriyama, uses Yamcha to state a canonical fact on this scene, although as this was said to Krillin's daughter, context may be required. At any rate, Krillin is brave and resourceful, and the audience identifies him as a good-natured underdog. Along with Yamcha, Krillin has also, arguably, adjusted to a relatively normal life better than many of his friends by seeking women in his life. He is among the more "normal" human of his friends as he can be seen wearing normal clothes on days where he's not fighting other then his typical martial arts dōgi, as well as engaging in other normal every-day activities such as watching TV, going to the beach, et cetera. In his role as the protagonist, Goku's best friend, Krillin, was among the only humans to remain a main character for the majority of the series, even as Master Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Chi-Chi and others faded into the background. Many fans immediately will connect Krillin with his signature move, Destructo Disk, a spinning razor-sharp disk of energy that has the power to cut through absolutely anything. Despite it's immense power, it's extremely unwieldy and hard to control. Consistent with the theme of redemption in the series, he spared Android 18's life when presented with the chance to activate her self-destruct sequence because he found her to be redeemable. In a bit of ironic fortune, he later married the beautiful cyborg and later had a daughter named Marron. Despite popular fan belief, Krillin is not naturally bald. Due to his original monastic training, he merely shaves his head. During his training with Goku under Master Roshi, Krillin comments that 'All who aspire to master the martial arts shave their heads in order to unfetter their ki' and seemed surprised to find out Master Roshi was naturally bald. After settling down with his new family, his hair grows out, although his original smoothcrowned look is the most familiar to fans. The six dots on his forehead are probably scars from incense burns, based on the similar pattern that appears on the forehead of a Shaolin monk. Overall Krillin is a highly valued character in the Dragon Ball series: powerful, loyal, and brave. He is second only to Goku in the most appearances in the manga. In some more recent movies however, Krillin has been since demoted to comic relief character. This is most prominent in movie Seven when he was beaten up by Chi-Chi, clonked his head twice, had his face fried by a stray energy bolt, had a large pile of snow dumped on him, had Vegeta sent flying into him, slipped and skidded past the main villain when he was about to attack him and was humiliated in the hospital. (He even remarks during the Vegeta incident that "Why do these things always happen to me?") History Dragon Ball Krillin first appears at the beginning of the Tournament Saga where he bribes Master Roshi with a porn magazine in order to be accepted as his student. At first he detests Goku, who Krillin finds unintelligent and childish, and it is to Krillin's increased annoyance that he discovers Goku's a more powerful fighter than him in every way. The only time Krillin is ever able to get the better of Goku, is through trickery and deceit. Goku, in his characteristic naiveté, remains almost totally unaware of Krillin's one-sided rivalry with him. As their grueling training progresses, however, Goku and Krillin bond and by the time of the 21st Budokai are inseparable friends, and this aspect of their relationship never diminishes. Goku is always there to offer the insecure Krillin confidence and support, as well as fighting tips, and Krillin is often on hand to offer a pragmatic perspective to the often overly innocent and idealistic Goku as well as clue him in on basic social knowledge that Goku missed out on growing up. In his and Goku's first Budokai, Krillin fares very well, easily advancing as one of the eight warriors going on into the main event. He makes it past the quarter-finals, defeating the disgusting Bacterian easily, as without a nose, Bacterian's stink has no effect on him. Unfortunately, however, Krillin is defeated in the semi-finals, losing to Jackie Chun, his sensei Master Roshi in disguise. After the tournament, he trains under Master Roshi again, this time alongside Yamcha, although he takes a break to aid Goku in his search for the Dragon Balls and fight against The Red Ribbon Army and later competes with him and Yamcha in Fortuneteller Baba's tournament. Though he loses in a fight against a vampire, the cunning Krillin comes up with the strategy that allows them to later defeat the Invisible Man. The motif of Krillin using his wits, rather than his strength, to his advantage is seen many times in both series, particularly as he becomes comparatively less powerful. Krillin enters the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and again makes it to the semi-finals, this time defeated by Goku. After the Tournament, he is killed by Tambourine, a servant of King Piccolo, who was out to kill all of the greatest martial artists so that King Piccolo would go unchallenged. He is later revived by the Dragon Balls, following King Piccolo's defeat. He continues to train and once again makes it to the main tournament in the 23rd Budokai, but is eventually defeated by Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Krillin is there at the very beginning of Dragon Ball Z. Four years have passed since Dragon Ball ended, and he, Goku and Bulma attend a reunion at Master Roshi's island. While there, Krillin is as surprised as the others by the arrival of Goku's brother, Raditz, who reveals Goku's origins as a Saiyan. After Goku is killed in the successful fight against Raditz and Piccolo takes Goku's son Gohan with him into the wilderness to train, Krillin is left to break the bad news to Goku's wife Chi-Chi. In the year that the Earth has before the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa, Krillin, along with Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu train with Kami, the guardian of the Earth, in order to raise their power levels enough to be able to hold on against the Saiyans. Like the others, Krillin's power grows exponentially during this year, until he is now far more powerful than Raditz ever was. When the Saiyans arrive, the four join Piccolo and Gohan to hold Vegeta and Nappa off until Goku's arrival. When Yamcha is quickly killed by a Saibaman, Krillin is enraged at his friend's death and unleashes a powerful attack that obliterates all but one of the remaining Saibamen. Piccolo, Vegeta and Nappa are all impressed with the sheer power of his attack, but it isn't fast enough to work on the Saiyans. The battle continues, with Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo falling one by one, until only Krillin and Gohan are left. They are saved by Goku's arrival and at his request, Krillin takes Gohan away from the battle. On the way back home, however, they have a change of heart, deciding they can't let Goku face this danger alone and they return and are able to help Goku with the Spirit Bomb he creates to defeat Vegeta. At the end of the battle, Krillin is the only one of the five survivors (Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Yajirobe) who still has the ability to walk. As Vegeta struggles to crawl to his spaceship to escape, Krillin picks up Yajirobe's sword and prepares to kill him to end his reign of terror. Goku tells Krillin not to, it's not right as Vegeta is now defenseless and may turn over a new leaf as a result of being spared. Krillin is, understandably incredulous over Goku's compassion for the man who almost destroyed the planet and scoffs at the idea that Vegeta's capable of turning over a new leaf, but he defers to Goku's judgment and lets him go. Frieza Saga With Piccolo, and thus Kami, dead, the Dragon Balls have become inactive and thus the Frieza Saga begins with everyone mourning the seemingly permanent deaths of Piccolo, Kami, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. Fortunately, Krillin comes up with an idea. If the Dragon Balls were created by Namekians, then they could travel to Piccolo's home world, the planet Namek, to use other Dragon Balls to wish Kami and Piccolo back to life. Using Kami's old spaceship, Gohan, Krillin and mechanical whiz Bulma blast off into space headed to Planet Namek. After a few detours on their way their, the trio arrive and discover that this peaceful planet is under siege by galactic overlord, Frieza, the employer of the Saiyans and destroyer of Planet Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta's home world. To make matters worse, Vegeta is on the planet as well. Both are also after the Dragon Balls for immortality, and Krillin and Gohan discover that there is much more at stake than the lives of their departed friends. After rescuing a young Namekian named Dende from Frieza's henchman Dodoria, he takes the two warriors to Guru, Namek's Guaridan, who is able to release the hidden ki potential inside Krillin and Gohan, causing their power levels to raise, once again, exponentially. Newly powered-up, a complex three-sided game of "capture the Dragon Balls" ensues between Frieza, Vegeta and Krillin and Gohan. Eventually when Vegeta discovers them, and the Dragon Balls they both have collected are taken by Captain Ginyu to give to Frieza, they decide to pool their resources so that the incredibly powerful Frieza can be defeated. Though Krillin reluctantly agrees to give Vegeta the Dragon Balls when they get them back, he privately plans with Gohan to sneak off with the Dragon Balls and make their own wish to bring back their friends when the time comes. After learning of the trouble on Namek, Goku (who had been recovering in the hospital) arrives to help. He makes quick work of The Ginyu Force, a group of mercenaries under Frieza's employ, but is badly hurt and needs to recover in a healing tank. Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta recover the Dragon Balls but Vegeta is unable to wish for his immortality without the password. Krillin leaves to get the password from Guru, but encounters Dende who informs him the password is "Porunga", they return and, with Vegeta asleep, decide to just make their own wish now. In the Namekian language, Dende wishes for Piccolo to be returned to life and brought to Namek. This causes Kami to return to life on Earth as well, and Master Roshi begins steps to gather the Dragon Balls there to wish the rest back to life. When he wakes up Vegeta is enraged that his immortality has been taken from him, but Krillin and Gohan are saved by the arrival of Frieza, who demands their immediate attention. Frieza transforms in his second, more powerful form, and quickly skewers Krillin leaving him for dead. He then turns his attention onto Gohan and starts badly thrashing him. With Frieza distracted, Dende uses his healing abilities to save Krillin. Here the Destructo Disk makes it's most memorable appearance when the supposedly dead Krillin appears out of nowhere to deliver the attack on Frieza, which cuts off his tail, the distraction saving Gohan from certain death. Enraged at his lost tail, Frieza charges after Krillin who knows he needs to keep Frieza distracted long enough for Dende to save Gohan. He is able to trick and evade Frieza for quite some time, eventually using a Solar Flare, to temporarily blind him. This is another example of Krillin's tendency to outwit opponents that he can't outfight. Piccolo shows up, having fuzed with the warrior Nail, and joins Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta in their fight. For a moment it looks like the Z Warriors have the upper hand, before Frieza transforms again, leaving them in the dust. While Frieza is distracted, Vegeta urges Krillin to try to kill him, which would grant Vegeta a zenkai which raises his power. Krillin is reluctant to attack Vegeta, but sees no other way and so he beats him half to death. He then asks Dende to heal Vegeta, but Dende refuses, worrying Krillin that maybe Vegeta actually will die. Eventually Dende is convinced and Vegeta is healed, much more powerful than before. Frieza finally gets wise to Dende's healing and so kills him to keep the young Namekian from doing anymore healing. Goku arrives back on the scene, just as Frieza kills Vegeta as well. Goku and Frieza fight, and although Goku puts up the best fight that Frieza has ever seen, he's still not able to defeat him. Enraged at how much of a challenge Goku is proving to be, Frieza lashes out at Goku's friends. Badly injuring Piccolo and, finally, killing Krillin. The death of his best friend completely unhinges Goku, as he believes that Krillin can never be returned to life as the Dragon can't grant the same wish twice. Goku's anger explodes and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time, granting him the power to defeat Frieza. In a desperate ploy Frieza attempts to destroy the planet, knowing that while he can survive in the vacuum of space, Goku can not. Although Goku defeats Frieza, and although the rest make it off the planet, Goku appears to be destroyed with the planet's destruction. Using the Namekian Dragon Balls, which can grant the same wish more than once, Krillin is returned to life, as are Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu as well as anyone killed by Frieza, which includes Vegeta and Dende. Everyone is delighted to hear that Goku is still alive, but are shocked when he refuses to come home yet, saying he needs to do more training in space. Though he misses his best friend, Krillin settles back into life on Earth with his friends, thankful at another chance for life. Android Saga Buu Saga Dragon Ball GT Krillin appears briefly in Dragon Ball GT. He is seen with his wife Android 18 and daughter Marron several brief times through the series. Still true to his role in comic relief, these brief intermissions often see Android 18 and Marron ordering him around. He is killed in Super 17 Saga by Android 17 (at the time brainwashed by Dr. Myu's Hell Fighter clone of him) but is later revived by the Dragon Balls, along with Android 17. In his final appearance, Krillin has an emotional final meeting with Goku, who is still a child, on Master Roshi's island home along with Master Roshi himself. They reminisce over old times, and Krillin and Goku have a friendly sparring match. Krillin wins, to both his and Goku's joy. Signature attacks *Levitate *Double Tsuihikidan *Fusenko *Kamehameha *Scattering Bullet *Destructo Disk *Solar Flare *After Image Technique Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans Category:Tournament Fighters